Lamia Scale
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: I know, in the traditional OC Stories for Fairy Tail, you'd expect the main OC to join Fairy Tail.. But I just had decided that Fairy Tail had ENOUGH OC members as it is with other stories. Join Hyota Dravus as he joins Lamia Scale and faces the dangers of the Magic World, and his Love Life. Romeo WILL have Special Magic in this, but he'll be paired with Lindsay.
1. Original Characters: First Set

**Devollic: Hey guys, this is Lamia Scale: The Different Generation. This is a Fairy Tail Story AU where during the Tenrou group's time on Tenrou for the Seven Years, a new encounter joins Lamia Scale after meeting a member of said guild. This will be character introduction to OCs and OOCs (This Includes Romeo.. I'm not having Romeo be like the current Gohan and have him turn weaker than Yamcha when he has so much potential.)**

 **This will still have the Earthland One Piece Characters, but this would be the alternative version if Luke didn't appear. Characters in this story WILL appear in Fairy Tail: Mugiwara Arc.**

 **Of Course, this will be an official story, this is NOT a project.**

 **First OC:** Hyota Dravus.

 **Race:** Half Human, Half Dragon

 **Backstory:** On an island in Fiore that was known for having Dragons, Dragon Island, many different Dragon Slayers were trained there. One in particular, learned from books, instead of Lacrima and Dragons. Although, he had later gained the help from a dragon named Akuzaviaru (Xavier) in learned this magic. After said Dragon had to leave for unknown reasons, at the age of 7, he met Fairy Tail member Natsu Dragneel. Who had been on a job to save Dragon Island from a Dark Wizard by the name of Blackbeard.

What makes him Half Dragon is the fact that part of the tail that was cut off of Acnologia in the Dragon King Festival, was implanted into his body instead of placing a Lacrima in him. Which is the reason why he has more enhanced smell, strength, and speed than natural Dragon Slayers.

 **Magic:** Black Dragon Slayer Magic

 **Guild:** Lamia Scale, guild mark on his right peck.

 **Hair Color:** A brown version of Kirito's ALO hairstyle with Blonde tips (X89) Brown with a few bangs covering the right eye, instead having black tips (X91-Present).

 **Guild Team:** Team Dravus (Him, Chelia, other OCs in team mentioned below.), Team Lyon (Grand Magic Games only.)

 **Age:** 17 (Story takes place in X96)

...

 **Next:** Gunther

 **Race:** Exceed-ish Dog

 **Backstory:** Born as an experiment of Blackbeard's, he had no actual memory of his life before Dragon Island. Although, he had found himself a partner quickly after Blackbeard's defeat when Hyota invited him to his journey to central Fiore. Although, he had found he had the ability to use Aera magic, this being useful a whole lot along the way. Also, Hyota decided to teach him Black Dragon Slayer Magic as well, so that he'd be able to defend himself.

 **Magic:** Aera, Black Dragon Slayer

 **Guild:** Lamia Scale, guild mark on his right shoulder.

 **Fur Color:** Black with grey tiger style streaks.

 **Guild Team:** Team Dravus

 **Age: 7 (** Born on X84 technically. **)**

Going good so far..

 **Onward:** Ella Alvis

 **Race:** Human

 **Backstory:** She was forced to rob other shops of all kinds when she was a child by the Dark Guild Succubus Eye. It was the only way she could make money at the time. Until, she had met Hyota on a theft job who had invited her to Lamia Scale. Ever since, she had been a part of Lamia Scale's Team Dravus and had been uneasy on friendly terms with Chelia. Other Guild Members seem to question this, and question their actions around Hyota.

 **Magic:** Wind Make, and Ocean God Slayer.

 **Guild:** Lamia Scale, guild mark on top of her right forearm.

 **Hair Color:** A long bright blue, that reminds some of the guild members of the water, which is why she's sometimes compared to Juvia.

 **Guild Team:** Team Dravus

* * *

 **OOCs for this story.**

 **Name:** Romeo Conbolt

You know his story, let's cut to what's actually being changed.

 **Magic:** Blazing Hell Slayer, Rainbow Fire, Purple Flare

 **Hell Slayer Magic:** You may be wondering, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! Well, it's a Slayer Magic type that is used to combat the Devil himself. Which is why the Devil's stuck in Hell. This Magic is not widely practiced, although it's still pretty powerful.

 **Guild Team:** Team Conbolt ( Him, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Lindsay Mine(yeah, she's gonna be a Fairy Tail member for this series, oh and, the couple for this will be RoLind.) )

Wendy will be in the love square for Hyota. Romeo never wants anything to do with it, so he's on his own to face against love itself.


	2. Original Characters: Second Set

**Ok this will be the second set of Original Characters for Lamia Scale. These characters will be in more detail, just because they will replace the non-useful members of Lamia Scale.**

 **Remember, this IS a Multi-Cross Over. Expect more anime characters to appear.**

* * *

First off, let's get the members of Lamia Scale in first, yes, there will be members of other guilds, not Fairy Tail, in this set.

 **Name: Amelia Redfox**

 **Backstory: Left behind by Gajeel, who joined Phantom Lord. Amelia was left to fend for herself throughout life, until she heard of the Grand Magic Games, hearing that Gajeel took part as a member of Fairy Tail. Because of this realization, she decided to join a guild too, to show she had the same power as her older brother. Finding Lamia Scale, she met Chelia, who let her in with open arms.**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Clothing: Red Jacket over a black laced pink dress, with jewels around the shoulder parts of the sleeves. Also wearing a skirt with diamonds that align to the bottom of the skirt like a stripe. With black boots that have a red stripe along the back.**

 **Magic: Crystal Phoenix Slayer Magic (Holder Type)**

 **Guild: Lamia Scale**

 **Team: Team Dravus**

 **Name: Takeru Torogami**

 **Backstory: After his parents had died at the hands of Tartaros, he had travelled around, learning magic and learning to defend himself. He had stumbled upon Lamia Scale in X93 and decided that he would join the guild. He had been living strong as a guild member of the 2nd Best for all that time. Soon, he had became mutual friends with everyone in the guild. Also becoming one of the most popular members.**

 **Eye Color: Blue with Red Pupils**

 **Hair Color: Grey**

 **Clothing: Red Tank Top under a black hoodie. He had the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, having a black watch on his right arm and a golden brace on the left (This IS Connected to his Magic). He had grey jeans on that had a red stripe along the sides. Wearing black shoes with red stripes along it.**

 **Magic: Reaper Soul, Fire Devil Slayer (given to him by E.N.D.), and Re-Quip "The Hunter".**

 **Guild: Lamia Scale**

 **Team: Team Dravus, Team Natsu (Acnologia Arc)**

 **Name: Aluga**

 **Backstory: His past is currently unknown to anyone in Fiore. Although, most members of Lamia Scale say that he mysteriously appeared one day in Lamia Scale. Aluga currently has amnesia, saying that all he remembered was waking up in the Lamia Scale infirmary. These facts make Team Dravus very suspicious of the mysterious member.**

 **Eye Color: Grey**

 **Hair Color: Silver**

 **Clothing: Black cloak over a red Heart Kreuz T-Shirt, having wrapping around his right arm. Also, on his back is a sword that is the same as (Trunks)'. His shorts being baggy and reaching just below his knees. He had a pair of red Heart Kreuz shoes that had been personally bought for him by Erza herself.**

 **Magic: Lightning Phoenix Slayer, Heavenly Body Magic, Transformation Magic**

 **Guild: Lamia Scale, (Heavenly Hope Arc) Crime Sorciere**

 **Team: Team Jellal (Heavenly Hope Arc)**

* * *

 **Name: Tetsuya Noihara**

 **Backstory: A boy who grew up in the shadow of his older brother. Soon, he finds out that he had possessed magic. He wanted to be able to bring it to it's full potential, joining Sabertooth in X89, he had also joined the Grand Magic Games against Hyota, but to only realize he wasn't the best he thought he was.**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Hair Color: Black with Red Streaks.**

 **Clothing: A white vest with fur laces at the ends, over a red press shirt that was wide open and the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, he also wore a black belt with a silver buckle around a undercape that went over a grey pair of tights that had a design of orange and blue stripes stacked 4 by 4 along the end of the pant sleeves. With boots that were orange with black stripes.**

 **Magic: Thunder Devil Slayer Magic, Hearing Magic, Lightning Magic**

 **Guild: Sabertooth**

 **Team: Team Sting**

 **Name: Kazuto Iruki**

 **Backstory: A child that had been traumatized by the sight of his village's destruction. He had learned from his parents to be kind to those around him, when he joined Sabertooth, he had hoped to make friends. Although, he deeply regretted being under the Master, being devastated when Yukino had to leave. All this guilt made him want to be able to protect his friends, and so he learned how to use his Magic to it's fullest ability.**

 **Eye Color: Orange**

 **Hair Color: Purple**

 **Clothing: A black zipped jacket that had been zipped to make a V-Neck, with Orange stripes along the sleeves. He had grey pants that hammered at the ends of the pant sleeves, with shoes that resembled those that Natsu wore in Edolas. He had also wore a headband around his head that was white with orange strips tied at the back of his head, also having the Sabertooth Symbol at the front.**

 **Magic: Earth Dragon Slayer, Gravity Magic, Earth-Make Magic**

* * *

I forgot to mention what Hyota wears in the first set, so I'll just give detail on that now.

 **Hyota's Clothing: (X86) A grey jacket that was open to reveal his toned body, with a ring around his left finger. He also wears a pair of white shorts that go right below his knees, also wearing sandals that resemble that of a Kabuki. (X92 and beyond) He wears a black open vest that has Red lacing along the rings around his shoulders and along the zipping space. He also has a V-Neck lifted up to shield the sides and back of his neck. Also having black wrapping around his right arm, which had become manifested to become a Dragon Arm, having black Magic aura to form the skin, while there were white scales wrapped over it, the black magic revealed as the fingers, the back of the hand, and along the forearm. Black Sealing tape is wrapped around it to keep it contained, due to it's random outbursts of power when released.**

 **(No one ever notices because the wrapping makes it look like a normal hand, except with the sharp point at the elbow, nothing's different, so it's like Naruto's current right arm, except the wrapping is grey instead of dirty white.)**

 **Ella's Clothing: A pink shirt that reveals the top of her cleavage and part of her bra, covered by a blue jacket that covers up the rest of her skin, except for the part of the shirt she tied to reveal her stomach. Also she wore a small skirts that could easily reveal her underwear. With boots that are black with a pink bow tied to replace the laces. (Her chest is as big as Nami's.. and Chelia's are as big as Robin's.. Obviously, because of the fact that her body matured faster than normal girls in Fiore.)**

 **(All Gunther wears is a red vest with an open black hoodie underneath that has the sleeves rolled up.)**


End file.
